Consequences of Innocence
by antepenultimate
Summary: A century ago, Urahara had left Soul Society because he created the Hogyoku. But what cause him to create it? And what if someone stumbled across that reason?


In all of the vast history of Soul Society, only three major wars ever occurred. The first was during the inception of Soul Society and the second shortly after the inception of the Rukongai. The third, and possibly most memorable, ended only just last month. Hollows of all kind, regular hollows, irregular hollows gillians, adjuchas, and even a couple of vastro lordes, came together and attacked the seireitei. The thirteen court squads finally disposed of them, but not without taking a few serious blows themselves. Many shinigami were dead and the normal one hundred shinigami per company was lessened to about forty or fifty. Many seated officers were dead or severely injured. On top of all that, 5th, 10th, and 12th company were without captains. Normally, the Central 46 would have assigned new captains after the situation was over, but they were also suffering from the aftermath of the hollow attack. With a third of its members dead and half of the surviving members shut up in 4th company for at least another six months, the situation was left to the remaining captains. Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, immediately called for a meeting of captains and the lieutenants of the captain-less companies.

"As I am sure you all know," he began, "Three of your peers were killed in the battle, therefore we are in need of three new captains. Unfortunately, we can not afford to stall and the replacement must be done quickly and quietly."

The nine other captains looked at each other, puzzled. Usually, it took a minimum of a month to decide on a new captain, and it was openly announced.

"This is because," continued Yamamoto, "We cannot afford to lose face in front of the others. The replacements should be little known and seemingly competent."

Mashimoro Koto, captain of 2nd company, nodded slightly.

"Of course," he said, "IN the eyes of the other commanding officers of the seireitei, such as the general of the stealth force, we would seem incompetent for losing so many men, including three captains."

"And with news of the hollow attack spreading quickly all around the seireitei, all the other commanding officers will soon rush over," reasoned Maiko, captain of 7th company. "We need replacements by next week at the latest."

"I nominate my lieutenant for 10th company," said Kotaro, captain of 3rd company, "He is not well known by the other regions of Soul Society. He's a good fighter and has just recently attained bankai. He's perfect for the job."

"Captain Kanrin," said Urahara, the lieutenant of 12th company, "I'm pretty sure we all know you're just trying to get rid of Kurosaki-kun."

"Actually," interrupted Ukitake, "I think Isshin is a pretty good choice."

"Very well," said Yamamoto, "No proper objections? Good. Kurosaki Isshin will be the captain of 10th company. Summon him at once."

At these words, one of the three swallowtail butterflies flew off to announce the news to Kurosaki.

"W-wait!" protested Shiromaru, captain of 9th company, "That was sudden. And besides, only two captains approved. That's not valid, is it?"

"I thought Maiko explained it," responded Yamamoto, "This must be done quickly. Any other nominations?"

"Urahara Kisuke for 12th company," said Sobamaru, captain of 11th company, "He's a smart kid."

"I'm not a kid," said Urahara.

"Kid, when you're my age, you can call anyone 'kid'."

"Very well," said Yamamoto, abruptly, "Urahara Kisuke, you are now captain of 12th company."

"What about the research and development department?" asked Urahara.

"Of course," replied Yamamoto, "You may remain chief of your research and development department."

"So all you need is a nomination and have attained bankai?" said Shiromaru, scornfully, "In that case Ichimaru Gin can be captain."

"Ichimaru's too young," said Maiko.

"What about Sosuke?" asked Koto, "He has also achieved bankai."

"Yeah," said Jyuushiro, "Sosuke's a decent guy."

"Aizen Sosuke," said Yamamoto, "You are now captain of 5th company."

At that moment, Kurosaki Isshin burst into the room.

"You have heard the news?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yep," replied Isshin.

"Very well," said Yamamoto, standing up, "All of you have three days to make sure all nineteen seats are filled. You are dismissed.

Urahara Kisuke sat in his new office, staring at the mound of paperwork before him. Being the former lieutenant of 12th company, he was not new to this, but it was his captain who had done most of the paperwork. Picking up a document that required several signatures and reports, he attempted to begin. However, he had nothing whatsoever to say on the subject and hadn't the faintest idea what the subject even _was_. Just as he was about to start on something else, the door flew open. A seemingly surprised boy stood at the doorway.

"Oh," said Urahara, laughing, "That's just the booby traps. Come on in. What are you doing here?"

"Captain Urahara," said the boy, "I am Toshiro Ken, your new lieutenant by order of both Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Uehara."

"Lieutenant?" said Urahara, "Good. That saves me the trouble of finding a new one. You say your name is Toshiro Ken?"

"Yes."

"That isn't right. You have two given names and no surname!"

"What? But Toshiro is my surname. You know, like Hijikata Toshizo."

"That was Toshi_zo. _You're Toshi_ro. _And besides, Toshizo was his given name."

"That's why it was changed into Toshiro and is a surname."

"Whatever, Toshiro Ken, you're first job as my lieutenant is to finish all of the paperwork."

"Isn't that the _captain's _job?"

"….."

"My lieutenant is Flowerboy?" were the first words out of Kurosaki Isshin's mouth after being introduced to Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Captain Kurosaki," said Kuchiki, staring seriously at Kurosaki, "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. I do not know of this Flowerboy of which you speak."

"Well then, Flowerboy," said Kurosaki, completely ignoring Kuchiki, "What should we do now?"

"Perhaps we should finish the paperwork," suggested Kuchiki, "And I am not Flowerboy."

"I know!" exclaimed Kurosaki, "Let's go visit Sosuke. Come on, Flowerboy."

"I am not Flowerboy."

"So, you're Captain Aizen."

"Cut the nonsense, Gin. You've known me for a long time."

"Yeah, but I'll hafta get used ta calling ya Captain Aizen. I mean, Lieutenant Aizen was hard enough. Can't I jus' call ya Four-Eyed Sosuke?"

"No. Show me some respect; I'm your captain now."

"Ok, ok. You're such a pain."

"That's 'you're such a pain, Captain Aizen'."

"Okay, _Captain Aizen_. Yes sir, _Captain Aizen_. Can I get ya anythin', _Captain Aizen_? I absolutely respec' ya, _Captain Aizen_."

"………"

Note: this fanfiction is supposed to take place a long time ago, so Aizen hasn't started scheming yet and lots of the current captains are still lieutenants and seated officers. (Or in Hitsugaya's case, don't even exist yet.)


End file.
